


La Luna y el Sol.

by Steildottir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10





	La Luna y el Sol.

[ Sol = Hinata  
Luna = Tsukishima  
Estrella = Yamaguchi  
Nube = Sugawara ]

La Luna siempre se ha sentido inferior a el Sol.

El Sol era radiante, siempre brillaba y estaba rodeado de muchas personas que lo querían y admiraban.

La Luna era fría, distante y muchas veces sarcástica. La Estrella era su único amigo. 

Cuando el Sol se iba y la Luna salía, todos esperaban atentamente a que el brillante sol volviera. Ignorando completamente la hermosa luz de la Luna.

¿Qué es lo que me falta para ser cómo él?

Se preguntaba la Luna. Era incapaz de alumbrar los días de los demás. Cuando ella salía, todos se quedaban dentro de sus casas. 

La Estrella le contó a la Nube sobre los sentimientos de la Luna.

La Nube se lo contó a el Sol. 

No había forma de que el Sol y la Luna hablaran, ya que la Luna siempre ignoraba al Sol. Siempre tomaban diferentes caminos.

Pero un día, la Luna no pudo evitar al Sol.

El Sol confrontó a la Luna. 

Hablaron de aquel problema.

El Sol dijo:

\- Yo también me siento inferior a ti.

La Luna no podía creer en lo que el Sol decía. ¿Por qué él se sentía inferior? Era mucho mejor que él.

\- Tu ves a los Búhos, que tienen vidas nocturnas. La luz que irradias es hermosa en las flores. Incluso reflejado en el mar te ves genial. 

La Luna se sonrojó levemente, tales palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. 

Jamás pensó que el Sol de sintiera de aquella forma. Aún así, para la Luna, Sol siempre sería mejor que ella.

\- Tu alimentas esas flores, y sólo se ven bien porque tu las cuidas con tanto esfuerzo. 

Fue lo único que la Luna dijo, el Sol sonrió y le tendió su mano en señal de paz.

Entonc--

\- Yachi-San, ¿Que estás escribiendo?

La historia que Yachi escribía fue interrumpida por Yamaguchi, quien sentía curiosidad ya que la rubia estaba muy absorta en su libreta.

Aquella libreta voló por los aires y después, Yachi la resguardó entre sus brazos.

\- ¡N-Nada! ¡No es nada! 

Los gritos de Yachi interrumpieron la práctica de Karasuno. Las miradas de todo el equipo fueron a parar en ellos dos.

Parece que tendrá que continuar su historia en casa.


End file.
